I. Field
The following disclosure concerns with communications, more particularly, relates to fast and efficient search of communication networks by user terminals.
II. Background
Wireless networks allow a user to engage in communications with others wherever the networks are deployed. Nevertheless, network accesses are generally localized. If the user with a mobile device attempts to engage in a communication session with another party, the mobile device needs first to access a reachable network. When the mobile device is within the geographical vicinity of the user's registered network, there may not be much difficulty in accessing the registered network. However, when the user roams in a foreign territory away from the registered network, network access may be problematic.
To begin with, networks available for access in the foreign territory may not be authorized to the user, if there are no prior agreements among the available networks and the user's registered network. Even with the available networks authorized for access, the mobile device needs first to search a reachable network. There are a vast number of networks available over a wide geographical extent. Without a systematic approach in searching the networks, the search can be time consuming, if at all possible. Over-the-air resources could have been more productively used instead of expended in random searching. Furthermore, such aimless searching also unnecessary drains the battery power of the user's mobile device. On the other hand, if total restriction on network searching is put in place while in the foreign territory, it may deny the user any network access.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide more efficient network searching schemes for better user experience, quality of service, and efficient use of communication resources.